


No Ring of Power

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He'd hated that ring and what it stood for, the power that it had held over his life.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ring of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompt "metallic"
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

David didn't pretend to know why Joe was wearing his wedding ring today. The metal caught his eye as Joe's hand moved up and down to stroke David's hard cock.

The sight of it reflecting the light from the lamp on the nightstand didn't bother David. Not anymore.

There'd been a time when any reminder of Joe's marriage was a punishment or threat. He'd hated that ring and what it stood for, the power that it had held over his life. Four times Joe had broken up with him, telling him that he couldn't do this, that they had to stop, pretending that his marriage meant more than what they felt for each other.

But after the fourth time, David had had enough of that. He hadn't been willing to put up with it anymore and told Joe that they'd do this or not, but he wouldn't pretend anymore.

And it had worked. Joe had never left him again. And over the years the ring had lost its power. Joe might be wearing it today, the visible reminder that he belonged to his wife, but after so many years together, David felt no longer threatened. The ring didn't change the fact that right now Joe belonged as much to David as to Katherine, if not more.

When he looked at Joe, there was no doubt about that.

It was in the tight grip the hand with that ring had on David's cock. It was in the slightly impatient but careful way Joe's other hand prepared him. It was in the way Joe's cock stood up hard and wet at the tip even though neither of them had touched it yet.

It was in the heartfelt groan when Joe entered him, pushing his hard cock so deep inside David, that David felt as if nothing else existed. It was in the way Joe moved forward, bending David in half to be able to kiss him hard.

Joe thrust into him with abandon, his whole body tight and hard, his hands—that ring glittering in the light—capturing David's and pushing them down. David opened himself up, letting Joe in, _pulling_ Joe in. Every slam of Joe's hips made David's body twitch, setting off little explosions of pleasure inside him.

He felt completely owned and taken by Joe, but when their eyes locked, David only saw Joe's love and the promise—no the plea—that he was David's.

David clasped his hands with Joe's, leaning up for a kiss. He could feel the ring but didn't waste another second's thought to what it meant.

He and Joe hadn't exchanged rings or any other public display of their commitment. They'd never even made a promise to each other. David's threat that if Joe ever left him again it would be the last time wasn't what he'd consider a vow. But even without any public or private promise, David knew that Joe belonged to him forever.

"Joe," David panted.

Joe moved the hand with the ring to David's cock, jerking him off with quick, short strokes that drove David over the edge. David came with a shout, his ass tightening around Joe's pulsing cock, his body convulsing, and semen spurting over their chests and stomachs and the metallic band on Joe's moving hand.


End file.
